A Jewel from Heaven
by Alicyn Wonderland
Summary: Selen is a lover of motorcycles, but when one her astronaut uncle gives her comes to life speaking of strange platforms out in the middle of the ocean a group of Transformers just like him there is more to her life and her trinkets than she ever expected.
1. Chapter 1: The Lightning Crater

The lightning flashed across the sky of the small town of Costa, a hurricane force storm was stalking closer and closer while clean light lashed out against the ground before it. The lumbering beast drove across the sky yet in this violent night the glow of a soft light slipped across the grass in the backyard of the Melbournes'. It illuminated the shining surface of a Kawasaki Ninja, more black than blue, and it was coming from its owner's garage where, instead of a car, was Selen Melbourne. She lay sleeping on the wood surface of her desktop; notes, letters, and long golden hairs splayed out from her in a shifting mess.The pen was still in her hand, a thank you letter half written and on the green carpeted floor around her lay the ruins of a party; cards, bags, and paper piled in a white bag at the furthest edge of the room. On her bed lay a jumble of motorcycle decals and memorabilia, all for the new bike outside, and streamers hung from the ceiling. A fan pushed air around the garage creaking as it went but it still did not wake the girl.

Outside a light came, but not the quick light of a static discharge, it was the reddish glow of heated metal as it crash-landed in her backyard. Its noise as it crashed through the trees and skidded to a stop in the back of the house woke Selen. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy green eyes, her two-inch egg shaped jewel glinted with an unnatural glow on her neck. She frowned slightly, confused at what had woke her, then she realized it was raining. She shrieked and pushed back her chair so fast it fell over; she grabbed the earth shoes from the desk and slipped into them, hopping as she slapped the elastic backs on her heel.

The only door was the garage door, which she opened either manually or automatically by pressing the open button at the edge of the wall. Selen pressed it while she finished getting into her shoes and when it had gotten high enough she ducked underneath into the troubled night outside. The only light came from her doorway, she gasped as it lit up the mess and fire, the trees of the forest were on fire and the yard around the crater was burning with a mild interest. Immediately she stamped them out, and then glanced around for her motorcycle.

The Ninja had been a gift from her uncle who was an astronaut, he was the richest in the family and the only one who could afford such a gift, even then he had got it discounted on the fact that the previous owner was convinced it was haunted by her ex-boyfriend. Selen could have screamed, her brand new motorcycle must have been struck by whatever it was that made the crater. She pushed back her bangs and whipped out her cell phone as something blue moved at the edge of her vision.

Selen felt something tense in her heart, she wasn't afraid, merely cautious, she had seen enough horror movies to know not to take things lightly. But there was nothing anywhere, just the yellow and black of the night.

"Hello?" Selen asked, just in case it was a sane person running around making her think she was insane, she rolled her eyes and called 911 to report the fire in the forest.

"Operator, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, this is Selen Melbourne, the woods in the back of my house got struck by lightning or something, its on fire."

"Where are you located?

"204 Meridian Street."

"We are sending the EMS and police to your location."

"Thank you." But there it was again, something was casting a shadow, she spun quickly but the shadow disappeared. Selen shook her head and flipped down her phone, she must be really tired if she was seeing things.

Then there was her motorcycle, wet from the rain, leaning against the wall like it had been there the whole time. Selen rubbed her eyes as she walked into the garage, the motorcycle was dripping wet like it had been in the rain like her, but her floor wasn't very wet at all. Selen shook her head and pressed the button that would close door. She pulled a towel from her dirty clothes hamper and turned back to the wet machine, the girl dried it off like a caring mother would dry a child, but then again it would rust if she didn't. Only thunder interupted the heavy monotone of the room. Selen felt self-conscious all of a sudden, like something was in the room with her, so she put down the towel and picked up her baseball bat as she stalked the room, looking in all the possible hiding places and pulling the curtains shut on her window. Selen then pulled down all the streamers and stuffed them into the plastic bag next to her motorcycle and the whole time she felt like she was being watched. Even though she told herself she was being paranoid she couldn't shake the feeling and sat on her bed in her pajamas and clutched at her pillow. Her imagination overworked itself into a frenzy until the was a brisk knock on the door and she jumped out of her bed in alarm.

"Yes?"

"Police, Miss Melbourne."

Selen opened the door manually this time, out of relief maybe, and the officer stepped back with surprise. Selen was equally taken aback, "Andy?"

"Hey…Selen, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, you're a cop now?" Selen's voice went high pitched as it usually did when she was happy. The man had been friends with her ever since he was in seventh grade and she was in fourth.

"In the badge, now, I'd love to stay and talk but we really need to file a report so you can get to bed, I don't think this was caused by a lightning strike though. It's done some real bad damage to the canopy." Andy pulled out his notebook, "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

Selen and Andy talked about what happened and what he had done since he had graduated from high school a few years ago, but he couldn't stay long, another call came in and Andy had to respond.

"It's best you got your sleep."

Selen yawned in reply and nodded, she did have work tomorrow. When the officer left she bundled under her comforter and faded off into a deep sleep, so she didn't see the shape of her motorcycle _transform._


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow in the Light

I've been reading your reviews, thank you so much! I'm so surprised that ya'll love it even though I'm pretty sure it's not very accurate. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. People like me, they really do!

However I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first entry so

Disclaimer-Transformer and Transformers concepts are copyright Hasbro incorporated, and I really wish they would start making more toys in the USA so I don't start freaking about lead poisoning in my toys. Thank you.

Morning came early, the sun heated up the waters of the Earth, stirring the heat that would soon push the heat index to over a hundred. The morning light streaming in through Selen's window woke her, although she didn't want to wake, the light and heat were persistent on reviving her from her hibernation. She raised her head and cursed the sun, but nevertheless rolled out of her bed and began to get dressed for work. Selen worked for an ice cream shop, the only one in town. The pay was amazing and the tips definitely made the job worthwhile. Her employers were happy too, Selen seemed to attract children and teenagers with her innocent, crooked smile and happy nature, either that or the temptation of ice cream brought people from their homes on a hot muggy summers day with Wal-mart only a few moments away.

Selen pulled over her collared sleeve and grabbed her car keys, she really wanted to take her motorcycle but being without a license she did not want to risk being caught by the local police who would do anything to get anyone to stay in their one cell jailhouse overnight. She gave it a friendly touch before opening her garage door and closing it with the remote on her key. The cars were kept outside, there seemed to be no purpose in keeping them inside to face the wrath of a triplet of trouble, her baby brothers; Matthew, Mark, and Micheal, they seemed to destroy something everyday. Plus, they were one of the reasons Selen had moved into her cave of motorcycle heaven. Selen usually was not very hungry, a problem that concerned her parents more than they let on and so she usually got by in the morning with a glass of not from concentrate grape juice before she brushed her teeth and climbed into her red Limited Honda Civic.

All of her families car had a story behind why they were so cheap, the Volkswagen convertible for example, had survived a crash into a tree and for some reason the palm tree (which was a foot taller than the Bug) didn't survive. The Murano had been involved in drug trafficking and was sold at auction by the police. The most chilling tale was of her car, which is why she had it, the young girl who had owned it before her had died, of what circumstances, Selen didn't know, it only creeped her mom out, she didn't believe in ghost stories and fantasies. Everything had a reasonable explanation behind it, even the alarming shadows she saw last night.

The car started with a purr and Selen backed it out of the driveway with ease, she didn't really have that far to go but her mom would not allow her to ride her bike to work, just in case something should happen and Selen needed to leave. The caution was just, in a wild land of tornados, hurricanes, and freak lightning storms that could come up in less than thirty minutes and disappear without a murmur, a car sometimes made all the difference. The parking for the ice cream shop was in the back and Selen parked in her usual spot by the ventilator where her car would stay relatively cooler and entered into the North Pole.

The North Pole was where they kept the ice cream makers and stored the vats of ice cream they got from outside sources, like their non-dairy products. Selen loved the smell of chilled milk and sugar and even though she rarely ate the stuff, she loved ice cream just as much as she loved motorcycles.

The day was busy as usual, but around the two o'clock time the customers disappeared, not wishing to start their cars in the heat of the day, and the employees used this time to play with the Nerf Guns and clean the floors for an inspection that would never come. Selen rarely looked outside, but her dear friend Lucy was always cautious and aware of things so she was the first to point out the sudden appearance of the black and blue motorcycle.

"That motorcycle has been out there for a really long time." She told Selen, pushing away her mop and releasing a soft bullet at Jarred, the other employee.

Selen glanced over the counter, not many people came into Costa, it was more of a residential suburb than a town, so to see a vehicle parked outside with no one to attend it was odd, especially at this time of day when no parking lot was full. The motorcycle was a Ninja, black and blue just like hers.

"It looks like mine," Selen said, sitting back down and resting the plastic gun on her knee, "but that's impossible because no one in my family knows how to drive it."

"Its probably some out-of-towner taking pictures of alligators," Lucy frowned, she had a problem with tourists, "I hope they eat him so we can have matching bikes."

Selen laughed and then shrieked as Jarred jumped out from behind his hiding place and shot wildly at the two girls, he was rewarded with Lucy's one hit wonder that stuck the Velcro padding at the tip of the dart to his heart.

"By the way," Lucy said casually, holstering her weapon and taking up the mop of truce, "I'm thinking about joining the Army."

It came as a big surprise to Selen, Lucy was against killing and against war, the choice of profession was a bomb shell and Selen couldn't stop thinking about it even when the five o'clock crowd rushed in and out.

"Can you clean up by yourself?" Lucy asked concerned, "I promised Lien I'd watch a movie with him."

"Oh, sure no problem." Selen was happy for her friend, the boyfriend was okay and Selen would learn to accept this new profession, "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

She was tired, but she mopped the floors properly and dried them. Then made sure the ice cream makers were clean and the tubs were sealed and every spoon had been sanitized and dried.

The lights went off behind her and she used the master key to lock the back door, the half-night was humid and warm bugs circled around the light in the back of the parking lot, her car stood innocently alone. The sky was tinged with color and the setting sun caused the landscape to glow an orange color. She was tired and thought about calling her mom to come and pick her up, the late night crater episode had left her more out of whack than usual. She would definitely have to take a break.

Footsteps beside her own snapped her out of her stupor, there was a man walking across the parking lot, she waved to him but he made no sign of acknowledgement, he was dressed in rag tag clothing and seemed to be homeless but Selen didn't judge him. She smiled and unlocked her car. The man slowed down as he walked past and Selen got into her car where the heat from the day still lingered.

"Get out of the car." A gruff voice said.

"Excuse me," Selen turned and stopped short, the man had a gun, from where and how he pulled it with out her noticing she didn't bother to find out. He wasn't close enough for her to fight back just yet. Selen raised her hands with the keys in them and stepped out of the car.

The man was skittish, as if he had never stolen a car before, or that he thought the police patrolling the small town would keep on eye on the closed ice cream shop when there were shoplifters to bust in the Wal-mart parking lot. Selen breathed deeply, if he were to take her car she probably would never see it again, or if he had some other plan, she didn't want to think about it. Instead she watched the gun, watched its steadiness, she could knock it out of his hand if he only got close enough. He was steadily advancing, and she would side step to make room for him to get into the car.

Then she moved in one fluid motion, knocking his hand aside and sending the skidding across the ground, the follow up was her palm heel to the chin that knocked the man aside, giving her a chance to frantically jump into her car.

She quickly found the Honda key but the man had gotten up, he wrenched the door open and pulled her out of the car roughly by her collar. She hadn't realized she had been screaming but the man was telling her to stop before he hit her with the gun over the head. The hit wasn't enough to give Selen a concussion, but it was hard enough to leave her sprawled on the ground and slowly lose conscientious of the world around her.

A shadow came between her and the light, she dimly acknowledged the sound of shots ricocheting off metal before her eyes closed and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Misleading

This one is more dialogue, I was missing the link for the other characters to be introduced, trust me, action will return in the next chapter, promise!

Selen woke in pain, mainly in her head but it definitely felt like she had been tossed around like a rag-doll. Her eyes were slow to open, not only was she in pain but she was disoriented, her room was around her but she couldn't remember how she got home. She looked to where her head lay; she had been put on her bed backwards, so someone must have brought her here. Selen lifted her hand weakly and felt where the man had hit her, she could feel blood in her head and the mark throbbed where she put pressure on it. Selen knew she shouldn't get up but she had to find who ever brought her home or talk to her mother, so she winced and sat up. Even that small movement made her head hurt and she had to lean forward, holding her head in her hands. A movement somewhere in her room made her look up, and her eyes widened, there was some sort of machine in her room, a robot of some kind. She had to be dreaming, but the pain and nausea were real enough. She took a deep breath and swung her feet over side of the bed, thinking maybe her hit to the head did more than she though. But then the thing made a response.

"Selen Melbourne should not stand," the creature stood itself, bending its knees a little to prevent from putting its head through the ceiling. His voice was melodic, almost like a human voice, and yet it seemed edged by metal. Chills went up her spine and Selen almost thought she was going to faint, it talked and it moved, and she wasn't dreaming or insane. That meant she would have to get past this thing so that she could call…if anything the hospital. The hallucination did not make a move or seem to notice her gathering her strength.

With a quick leap Selen tried to sprint past the hunk of metal but it was fast, fasted than she expected. She screeched out a protest as the creature blocked her way. Automatically she kicked and hit like a child, but that didn't last long, her head injury made her woozy. The creature held her close and once she had calmed the thing kneeled and placed her on the bed where she stayed but fought back the impulse to snarl at the creature.

"Selen Melbourne I am asking you to please calm down, under such stress your body may encounter further injury."

"What, who are you?" Selen was hyperventilating; she couldn't think straight, the adrenaline was going straight to her head.

"I am the Autobot Kobolt, scout under command of our Leader Optimus Prime. I came to Earth searching for my team."

"Why are you here?" Selen realized she was yelling and lowered her voice, "I mean, why are you in my room?"

"I took on the form of your motorcycle, I landed here because I believed there was a high energy source in your possession, however, I am not quite sure where it comes from as that is not what I was created for."

"You brought me here?"

"Correct, I also did not kill the human attacking you per Prime's instruction."

"You saved me?"

"I prevented the human from harming you further." The creature rocked forward and surprised Selen by pushing away the hair from the wound. "I am not familiar with human interaction, but he seemed determined to cause you harm."

"I guess I'm indebted to you…Kobolt." Selen finally calmed, and smiled up at him, he seemed to find her comment amusing "Thank you."

Kobolt leaned back once more and the silence entered the room again, and Selen thought frantically she had to know more about, well, everything Kobolt was.

"You can turn into my motorcycle?"

Kobolt responded by a shifting change into the Ninja, black with blue. Selen gasped as he returned to his two-legged state. "Your vehicle was the more rational choice, however, I apologize for destroying it."

"You destroyed it?" Selen looked incredulous.

"Correct, it was essential for blending in with your habitat, I also apologize for accessing your database."

It took a moment for Selen to realize he was talking about her computer, she shook her head and winced, she _had_ to remember to stop doing that, "It's alright, you can access my database anytime."

The machine turned as if something was calling him, or…it, Selen had to get up at least to clean her wound, to go in the house. Maybe her mother would know what to do. She asked the thing; no it was Kobolt, to help her.

"Selen Melbourne-"

"Just Selen, you don't need to be so…formal."

"Very well, Selen, I have misinformed you."

Selen pushed the button to open her door; she was concentrating on trying to walk more than to reply to his comment. Kobolt did not continue with whatever he was going to say. He reared to his full height of ten feet and Selen realized how easily it would be for the creature to harm her. Proportionally she was like a half ling to him, and did he mention there were more of them?

He stayed outside as she slowly rinsed off her wound, it turned out not to be a large cut, the ugly black, blue, and purple rectangular bruise was most likely the cause of her drunken demeanor. She walked out again and Kobolt didn't follow her, back in her room she changed clothes and fixed her hair.

Kobolt walked towards her, "Selen, I need to inform you of a danger."

"What is it?"

"Autobots have an enemy" Selen sat down at this news, "They have no regard for human people, early on in this Earth year there was a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons, I was out scouting another planet searching for an energy source and was attacked by one of the enemy. He landed most likely somewhere near-by, whether or not he knows of the energy source he does know of the location of their leader: Megatron."

Despite the scanty details Selen understood, "What happens when he finds Megatron, will Megatron use something of his?"

"Incorrect, Megatron is not functional. If the Decepticon's were to know of our energy sources they could revive him, and countless humans could die once more."

Selen frowned, "So the fate of the world rests on finding this energy source?"

"Incorrect, the fate of your world relies on who arrives here first, the Autobots or Decepticons." Kobolt was sitting exactly like a young boy would sit on steps, "I believe that the Autobots will find us first however, I have come into contact with them over your highly simple networking programs. They should arrive in one solar hour."

"What?" Selen exclaimed, an hour wasn't a lot of time, especially not to prepare a town for an invasion of alien robots, "How are they going to get here?"

"All Cybertrons contain technologies to transform into the machine of their environment, the Autobots on their way are no different."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I would like for the medical officer Rachet to examine you for the energy source I have detected."

"Examine...me?" Selen felt uneasy at the sound of that, she didn't like this idea so much. But Kobolt suddenly stood and pushed her behind him, before Selen could protest a much larger robot landed on the street.

All its weapons were trained on Kobolt and Selen.


	4. Chapter 4: The Spark

Kobolt was a blur, before the attacker could shoot or even re-act Kobolt slammed into him and knocked him over on the house. Selen stood quickly, she felt like she had to help him in some way, but he looked like he had it under control…until the larger one swatted him away.

"Kobolt!" Selen screamed as she ran toward him, but an emergency vehicle pulled in from nowhere and blocked her way, she scrambled around it and the shifting metal creaked as the vehicle changed, but Selen's only concern was for Kobolt. The larger creature was standing up, and Selen grabbed a rusty bar from the ruins it strewed behind it, at least she could distract the enemy until Kobolt had a chance to get up. She ran for the legs of the creature and suddenly hard metals hands enveloped her catching her like she was a bug and lifting her up out of the way of danger.

"Ironhide," A commanding voice came from her captor, "Stand down."

Through gaps in the fingers Selen saw the bigger car step back and help Kobolt up, he apologized, so obviously Kobolt knew them, and they must be good…unless Kobolt was evil. Selen dropped the weapon she had picked up, the creature holding her still didn't let her out but she could hear the rumble of his voice as he asked Kobolt about her.

"The human is in possession of a high energy source resembling that of a spark."

"Why did you reveal your identity to her?" The leader robot sounded kind of upset, and it suddenly made Selen felt useless, these things were bigger than her, _much_ bigger.

"Selen was attacked by another human, Prime, was I to leave her to die?" Selen could see Kobolt standing defensively below her.

The leader didn't reply except for a sigh, and his hands opened, Selen blinked as she was lowered to where Kobolt was, when the hands parted she leapt on her friend, who had to take a step back as she hit him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I just wanted to help."

Kobolt didn't make a reply, she felt like he was laughing at her, but he supported her like she was a child and allowed her to remain clinging at his neck.

"We cannot stay here, our presence will become known, there is a safe place not too far from here where we can meet with Bumble Bee and discuss your mission further Kobolt."

Kobolt bowed his head slightly, and replied, "As you lead Optimus."

"Autobots; Roll out!"

Then all of the machines turned into normal cars, a GMC truck, an Emergency Vehicle, and a semi-truck. Kobolt gently put Selen to the ground and turned into the motorcycle. Selen felt awkward as she jumped on the bike and it roared to life. Selen didn't have to do anything, the gears automatically shifted, all she had to do was hold onto the handle bars and hope that Kobolt could see where he was going. They went out onto the highway, and Selen was pretty sure the group was not going the speed limit. The wind whipping past her caused her to close her eyes to keep them from watering. So when they finally stopped she had no idea where they were.

It was definitely north, but beside that point Selen had no idea where they were, she noticed at first two humans leaning on the sporty Chevy Camero. When she stumbled off Kobolt he transformed into himself again and kneeled to face her.

"I must talk with Opitimus about my observations taken on this planet and the planet I monitored before this one." Kobolt watched her carefully, he noticed her light-headedness after riding for so far and so long.

"Do you think, if something happens, I'll be able to come with you?" Selen asked, she wanted to help the Autobots, "Will I be useful in anyway?"

Kobolt didn't answer for a moment, "It will be up to Opitimus Prime."

Selen had a feeling that the leader didn't like her very much, but then again, he was just protecting what few followers he had left. Selen sat on the ground, she was a little disappointed, and what would happen if they took Kobolt away, he was her motorcycle, but then again not, he destroyed her motorcycle, this was so confusing.

"Excuse me." A girls' voice interrupted her thoughts, there was a pretty teenager, probably her age, and a mildly attractive shag haired boy lurking beside her, "My name is Mikaela, this is Sam."

Selen quickly stood and shook their hands, "I'm Selen, it's very nice to meet you."

Before the three could say anymore a yellow Autobot stepped up and crouched down to look at her.

"Hi," Selen smiled instinctively, "Who might you be?"

"My designation is Bumble Bee." The yellow thing replied, its voice seemed raspy and harsh, but it was never the less a nice voice.

"So, where did you find, um…." Sam trailed off realizing he didn't know the new Cybertron's name.

"Kobolt?" Selen glanced to where Kobolt was standing; he seemed so small compared to the other robots that were standing hulked around him. "He came to me, he landed in my backyard because of some energy source he detected in my house."

Bumble Bee stared at her for a moment and then ambled up, Sam called after him but the robot ignored him and joined the group of Cybertrons. Mikaela smiled at Selen as Sam looked sour.

"So who exactly are these bad guys?"

"The Decepticons," Sam stated firmly, the couple glanced grimly at each other, "They were defeated in the last battle, you don't have to worry about them."

"But Kobolt seems pretty worried about them, he said-"But before Selen could finish the sound of the emergency vehicle interrupted her.

"Greetings Selen Melbourne, I am Ratchet, the medical officer for the Autobots," Ratchet stood twice as tall as Kobolt and was massive in size; he definitely was not built for speed, he crouched down to become eye to eye with Selen who shrank back a little.

"Are you going to examine me?" Selen asked, her face alarmed, remembering the name of the medical officer.

Surprisingly Ratchet laughed, "No, no human could emit a recognizable energy like the one you are now, so there is no need to 'examine' you." Ratchet pointed at her chest, "However, you are wearing something unusual under your outer layer."

Selen felt where Ratchet pointed; it was the necklace her uncle had given her. But why would it be the energy source that the Autobots needed? Her uncle had been on a space walk when he found it, the glowing jewel looked like a star out in space. He gave it to the five year old Selen. Now she felt it through her clothes, and she rarely ever took it off.

"Selen?" Mikaela was looking at her, wondering why it was taking the girl so long to respond.

Selen glanced up and then pulled on the chain that was around her neck, the gem glittered in the warm sunlight. Ratchet drew back, not in disgust or alarm, but in joy. He yelped and cried out, "By the All spark, I haven't seen one of those since the beginning of the war!"

"What? What is it?" Selen questioned, but Ratchet pulled her up and lifted her onto his shoulder where she clutched at his neck in panic.

Ratchet leapt to his feet and walked to the Autobot leader, "Optimus." So close to the medical officer's throat, she could hear the rumbling of his words. "Kobolt was correct; the human Selen possesses an energy source, our energy source."

Prime turned to look at Selen who shrank back as he glared at her but he held out his hand for her to scoot into. She held up the necklace for him to look up and a sigh escaped from the Autobot leader.

"I am afraid you are correct Ratchet, she has a spark."

"What's a spark?" Selen asked indignant at being left out.

"A spark is like our soul, every Cybertronian has one, if a spark is destroyed we die." Ratchet took the young woman back and set her on the ground.

"But, I don't understand, this is a spark, how come it doesn't look like you?" Selen stared at the glimmer jewel.

"This is a latent spark, a premature infant, but yet still conscious."

"It's a baby?" Selen exclaimed, she unhooked it from her neck, "You should keep it safe."

Ratchet shook his head, "It is as safe in your hand as any, if we were to engage combat the dormant babe could be hurt."

"So what do I do with it?"

Prime spoke, "From what I can remember, the infant spark will learn from whoever possesses it, once it has all the information it needs, the spark will need a body." Prime looked uneasy, "We will need to form a body for the youth."

"Wait, you guys can have babies?" Sam had came up with Bumble Bee and Mikaela, Prime turned back to talking conspiringly to Kobolt and Ironhide walked up to block their conversation as Ratchet answered.

"We have no gender in the way of human concepts, so mating in the way fleshlings do is out of the question. We instead have to make our fellow Autobots." Ratchet marveled at the jewel, "But occasionally when two Cybertronians are dying they can create a spark with the energy that is given off, creating a 'jewel' much like that one. The spark then learns its character from whoever possesses it for the longest, in this case, you Selen."

"If the spark were to pass into Decepticon hands they could create a warrior to rival Megatron." Ironhide commented, gesturing with his hands, Selen was acutely aware of the cannons on his arms.

Ratchet snorted, "If they could stop fighting over it, yes, they could create a surper warrior."

"Were you made with a spark?" Selen asked only Ironhide heard her.

"There are many ways for a Cybertronian to activate." Ironhide made her nervous, he was the one that attacked her motorcycle, "and being as an neither Ratchet nor Prime have seen one of these in a long while, I'm guessing this method is more rare."

Ratchet nodded in agreement, and Mikaela leaned over to see what it was, Sam and her looked questioningly at each other for a moment.

"Ironhide, Rachet, Take the children back to the residence of Selen."

The Autobot Ironhide grumbled, but not to Optimus Selen noticed, both Autobots transformed, Bumble Bee and Kobolt were about to drive off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Selen scrambled to reach Kobolt.

"We must find out what the Decepticons are doing Selen." Kobolt answered automatically ruffling Selen's hair.

"May I go with you?"

"No Selen Melbourne." Prime loomed above them, "This mission is too dangerous, you must take care of the spark.

Selen glanced at Kobolt, and then nodded, she trudged to where Sam and Mikaela were jumping into the truck Ironhide, she jumped into the Hummer and stared at Kobolt. He looked back at her before they transformed and sped off into the distance. Selen prayed nothing would befall her new found friend.

Due to the fact that I will not update for three weeks I made it not very exciting, I was going to introduce more characters, but then I realized if I gave you all the cliff hanger I was planning you would most likely get very upset with me, so the next time I update the story will be interesting…I promise.

But in the meantime, if you would like to know the origin of some of the names I give you this:

Selen- Based off Selene, the Greek Moon goddess, whom Serenity (Sailor Moon) was based off. However, I didn't realize she was easy until _after_ I named my character after her.

Kobolt- The German name for Cobalt, an element in High Speed Steel (HSS) it can withstand higher temperatures and this property makes it cut faster than other steels and some times used in diamond cutting tools. It also is part of the pigment that turns things blue or green, magnets, and some other stuff you can look up on wikipedia, its pretty interesting. (You were right Candle Rain-chan)

Snake Oil- a Decepticon that appeared toward the end of the movie, his name is a synonym for fraud (he was the Mountain Dew machine). I reached his name because "dew" is associated with purity, so through the magic Thesaurus Rex I got fraud and snake oil.

Glitch- Also appeared toward the end of the movie, He was the X-box, whether or not I'm going to put him into the story is still undecided.

And that's all for three weeks. I promise I'll have three good chapters by the time I get back.


	5. Chapter 5:Deceiving

Hey everyone, I'm back and I'm ready to give ya'll a few more chapters but not all at once because I actually made a cliffhanger! I'm so excited, please enjoy and comment on my writing skills. Oh, and I totally have a creepy thing to share, I was outside for these three weeks at a camp, and this bright orange light came from no where flickered, grew brighter, then spluttered out. I heard a sonic boom and Missouri is near neither Florida nor Texas. The light went out and in its place A PLANE, coincidence? Probably, but…I Think Not! Sorry.

Ratchet and Ironhide sat next to the crater in the backyard, muttering mutiny to each other while they protected the three teenagers that sat in Selen's kitchen. Sam and Mikaela told the story of how they met and came to know the Autobots, Selen was a good and encouraging audience now that she had been properly taken care of; she laughed and sighed at the right time and even shed a few tears when she heard of Jazz's heroic death.

"Now they only have a sliver of the All Spark left." Sam finished, "But all of the Decepticons are dead."

"Not all," Mikaela glared at him, then explained, "While Sam was running the All Spark created two creatures, which have disappeared along with Starscream. Sam is confused about the details."

Sam looked kind of irked, obviously it was a touchy subject because the kitchen grew silent, the note her parents left her on the table fluttered in the fan's consistent breeze. It explained their absence; her grandfather had a slip and fall, they were visiting him in the hospital and didn't want to worry Selen. The boys were at a friends' house and wouldn't be back until late afternoon so by some work of fate, they managed to have a place to hang out for a while. Kobolt failed to mention he mimicked her voice patterns and had said that was all right.

"Ironhide is…intimidating isn't he?" Selen spoke up suddenly.

"Don't let him hear that," Sam snorted and looked aside, " he'd be flattered. Iron hide loves weapons, and he loves intimidating people with them."

"Oh," Selen stared at the window where the two were standing," Well, I guess that's true, he is a weapons expert…I feel kind of bad, I mean he is babysitting us while the other Autobots are off…off…doing something. Do Ironhide and Ratchet know where the others are?"

"Yeah" Mikaela nodded, "But they wont tell us, Ratchet and Ironhide are not as communicative as the other two."

Selen stayed quite for a moment, the two alien robots stood watching the forest pivoting like sentries, with no warning Selen scrambled out of her seat and slid open the glass door between them and the back yard

"What is she doing?" Mikaela questioned as the blonde walked toward them, unnoticed and small. She stopped and they thought that the Autobots would never notice her but Ironhide suddenly leapt around. When he saw it was only Selen he contained his surprise and yelled at her foolishness.

"I'm sorry." Selen sounded genuine enough even though the traces of a smile were on her face; she stared calmly and without fear, a feat Mikaela thought miraculous.

"Don't let it happen again." He growled at her and returned to his watch, however before he could ignore her completely she began.

"I really like your weapons, I've never seen anything quite like them before."

Ironhide didn't really know how to that but Mikaela could tell he was pleased and she also caught the suspicious glance that Ratchet tossed in Selen's direction. But the medical officer stayed silent and continued to keep watch. There was a moment of silence as Selen frowned at the crater in her back yard, like it was giving her bad news. "But, if you have the powerful weapons, shouldn't we be concerned about Optimus, Kobolt, and Bumble Bee? Don't they need you?"

Ironhide rose defensively, "Of course they need me, but Optimus required _speed_ not skill. Although I believe infiltrating a Decepticon base needs more than—"

But Ironhide didn't finish, he and Ratchet were suddenly tense, Selen listened hard, but all she heard was Ratchet's low command, "Get Sam and Mikaela to the front of the shelter."

Mikaela and Sam scampered out of the way as Selen rushed through the doorway and was besieged with questions.

"What are they hearing?"

"I don't know, I heard a low humming sound."

"That could be anything, lets keep a lookout." Sam glanced out the window, and was immediately scanning the sky.

"Ratchet told me to get you to the front of my house, I think he wants us to leave." Selen told her listener, Mikaela nodded and was about to reply when Sam screamed, "Look out!", took the girls by the hand, pushing Mikaela in front of him, and running faster than he'd even run before. Despite his speed and foresight, they just made it out of the house as Ironhide fell back; besieged by an equally sized enemy.

Mikaela screamed bringing Selen's attention from her house to the small sparky creature that chattered at her and sliced in the air at her cruelly. Sam aimed a kick at the creature, a squeal emitted from it, but Sam had let go of Selen who now had an enemy of her own. Maybe a foot taller thatn she, Snake Oil dug his harsh metal hand in her arm, automatically she struck out, motions deep inside of her, but even as she hurt the creature, her hands throbbed at the sting of metal. Selen swiftly turned around and palm-heeled Snake Oil's green tinted chin, he was so confused by her short range attacks that he couldn't even use his guns. After a pretty hefty blow that left Snake Oil struggling to raise itself, Sam took Selen away, but even though he drew her away from the battle, he screamed, "That was awesome!"

She was dragged next to Mikaela behind the neighbors work shed, where they crouched, hoping that no one would notice. Selen nursed her wounds quietly not drawing attention to the large cut on her hand. "Was that a Mountain Dew vendor?"

Sam nodded seriously, Selen shook her head, "I'm never drinking Mountain Dew again."

They crouched out of sight and Selen checked to make sure the spark was still around her neck and peered around as the ground shook, obviously something was giving Ironhide a good fight. Suddenly, a yellow car peeled around the corner, Sam whooped as it screeched to a stop in front of them and flung open its doors. Sam pushed Selen out first, but that turned out to be an unwise choice, Bumble Bee exploded from his car form and aimed his cannon at the missile that spiraled toward them. Selen was pushed out of the way and the explosion rocked her consciousness.

She struck the pavement hard, but immediately struggled upward, checking the necklace for signs of damage, she felt a metallic hand on her shoulder, she flung her head up.

"Kobolt?"

"Yes, Selen."

She stared up at him inquisitively, almost wondering if he was just an illusion or a dream, but the small reunion was interrupted. Kobolt lurched forward and shielded her from the second explosion, fire rained down around them, and through the gaps in Kobolts' machinery and the fire that crackled in front of them Selen saw Ironhide and Bumble Bee in battle with the one that had originally helped demolish her home. Selen suddenly felt detached from the whole situation, like it was happening to some one else, even when Opitimus leapt over them, shaking the ground mercilessly when he landed. Kobolt brought her back when he jumped up, pulling her into him, protecting her, protecting the spark.

They were traveling away from the battle, they had to protect the spark and Kobolt's knowledge, backing away from the fight was the only way to prevent this enemy from taking the only thing Selen had left to protect.

Kobolt sped up as they turned a corner and just as quickly braked. Selen stared out nothing looked menacing from her standpoint. "Why-?"

Kobolt quieted her with a finger,a human gesture she did not expect, and he said only one word.

"Lugnutz."

The innocent looking orange Harley roared to life quickly transforming into a devil just as tall as Kobolt but with menacing cannons instead of hands.

"Kobolt." It snarled, half laughing half growling in a menacing way. Kobolt put Selen down, but she still stood by his side, glaring fiercely at the enemy even though her heart was pounding.

"Oh how sweet the Autobots have another human pet." Lugnutz spoke the language of Cybertron so it was impossible for Selen to understand.

Kobolt stared calmly at his adversary, "This human is a far greater asset than any pet."

Selen had no idea what was happening but she trusted Kobolt despite the small suspicion that maybe Kobolt wasn't good and maybe he knew this enemy as a friend.

"Humans are nothing, just pests." Lugnutz sneered and armed his weapons.

Selen screamed out in warning but it was too late, the jet skidded across the ground feet first and headed towards Kobolt. The impact knocked Selen aside unconscious among the ruins of trees that had faced Starscreams' uncaring wrath. Kobolt struggled with the larger foe but the Decepticon just laughed.

"Good work Lugnutz, Megatron will be pleased."

Lugnutz sneered at Starscream but he held back his criticism, "Lets just go."

Starscream stepped away and was about to call a retreat when Lugnutz mused, "What of the fleshling?"

Unnoted to Starscream, Kobolt paused in his struggling as the Decepticon sneered, "What do we care? Kill it if you feel so inclined."

All of a sudden Kobolt redoubled his efforts and Starscream began to struggle holding him as Lugnutz looked at Selen, "It's emitting energy."

But the other mechanoid did not hear, he instead bellowed, "Decepticons, retreat!" Then cursed Kobolt profusely. From every direction came Soundwave, Jetfire, Glitch, and SnakeOil followed closely by the Autobots firing with vigor. The Decepticon's only had a moment to transform and roll out, but in that small moment Kobolt, and Selen, were gone.


	6. Chapter 6: In Darkness

Selen woke slowly, she was aware of the cold and, numbly, of pain that seemed to come from every part of her body. Then she remembered what had happened and wondered why she was cold and why it was so dark, she rolled onto her back and gave out a cry; it hurt immensely and she had to catch her breath. She watched the clouds of steam emit from her mouth and felt warmth on her chest, it was the spark, and despite her rough beating it seemed to be unaffected. She could feel no chips on its smooth surface, she just wished there was somewhere that she could keep it safer than strapped around her neck. But there were other things to worry about now, like, where was she and where was Kobolt? She couldn't just lie here while he was who knows where experiencing evils that Selen couldn't even begin to imagine.

She leaned on her side and stood up slowly, but even in her efforts she was a little dazed at these movements. The darkness around her wasn't pitch black, there was a source of light off in the distance of the room but only enough to put things in mystery. Selen took off her shoes, the ragged things would not provide her with any heat and they were cumbersome now that their bottoms had large gashes on them, what from Selen could not remember, thankfully her pants only had a hole in one of the knees and her sleeve had been ripped off. She took down her hair so that it could warm her neck and wrapped the hairband around her wrist. She wondered if the little spark could get cold or feel pain like she could, in fact, could Transformers even feel pain?

Selen shook her head, she needed to find Kobolt, she called out into the darkness, but her voice just reverberated around the place. Hulking figures blocked her path in one way so the only way to travel was towards the light source. Selen threw away her fear and walked blindly, her hand in front of her occasionally she would call out a name of an Autobot, wanting anyone to answer her, but just the figments of her imagination danced around her. Finally her hands rested on something soft, it was a canvas covering, she slid it off the machinery and wrapped it around herself like a cloak. She was suspicious of the light, it was soft and green, and she could hear a hum as she got closer. Selen began to peek around corners of this strange maze she had been trapped into and finally she saw the source of the light, a Mountain Dew vendor.

Selen gasped involuntarily and pulled out of view, obviously she not welcome...wherever this was. The sound did not go unnoticed like Selen would have hoped. There was more than one, and lights began switching on from various parts of the maze of things, Selen instinctively held her breath, would they hear her if she walked? But what other choice did she have, if she stayed here she would get caught or run and have a slight hope of getting away?

Her soft footfalls barely made a noise as she darted across the metal floor, she saw more lights now, various things were traversing the labyrinth of machinery along with here, several times she had to climb up shadowy towers or hide under the canvas she had used for a blanket. Then the creatures became wise to her plan and shut all the lights they were using off. Selen froze, the area was pitch black now, and, as Selen groped around, she realized she had backed herself into a corner and no matter how hard she listened there was no way to tell if something was waiting for her to move just a few feet away. She held her breath and tried not to panic, she didn't like the darkness. Just when she thought she might scream and reveal herself to the darkness around her there came a great light.(And God spake in the Decepticon language.)

"What in Cybertron are you doing?" the louder, bigger voice shouted in the same language Lugnutz spoke.

"We smelled human." A smaller voice answered, "Snake Oil heard something too."

"Of course you _smelled_ human, this room is filled with human technology!" the voice got angry, "Now you incompetent hunks of junk get your gears into the construction room and pull together those parts."

There was a sound of things walking away, but Selen kept herself covered with the canvas until the light went away. After a moment she stood wearily and began to walk blindly into the darkness, there had to be a door somewhere. She ran into things but didn't make a lot of noise, the room seemed to be filled with human things, but why they were in the Decepticon's hands she didn't ponder. She had to find Kobolt, something in her head told her she could rescue him if she found him. But then again, there was the spark to look after.

Selen clutched the jewel around her neck, it was warm against her, she didn't know what she could do. She could find a way out and leave Kobolt to die, saving the spark, or she could help Kobolt and risk getting caught then the spark could risk being found. Plus it wasn't safe around her neck. Then suddenly, as if placed there just for Selen, there was exactly what she needed, she was hot so she put up her hair, and took the item with her into the darkness.

How long it had been since she woke up Selen didn't know, she could even be wandering around in circles, but to keep herself from going mad she hummed and sang.

_I wander through fiction to look for the truth/buried beneath all the lies._

Was that something moving far away? Maybe it was some light from the door she was trying to find. Selen moved cautiously towards it and realized too late that it was just an orange Harley motorcycle; blocking her way to freedom.


	7. Chapter 7:Trapped

This one is really boring, I'm sorry...I'll try to make a better one next time.

Selen only felt hard metal clutching her throat despite the fact that in the Decepticon's hurry he knocked her into a large stack of human electronics that went skittering to the floor while he spoke in harsh English to her.

"Caught you little human, did you enjoy your stay?" Lugnutz had a horrible smug grin and even as Selen struggled to breath she shuddered a little inside. "It's a pity I have to keep you alive, I haven't learned how to torture and kill a human yet."

"If you continue to treat it in this way you'll never learn." Jetfire loomed out of nowhere and tapped on Lugnutz' forearm, at least to Lugnutz it was a tap, and he released the human girl, Selen gasped for air while Jetfire continued, "That is how the human's take in life, I thought you learned about this world!"

Lugnutz snarled, "I learned enough to know that humans are weak, filthy creatures."

Selen glared at Lugnutz, she couldn't understand what they were saying but she knew Lugnutz was the enemy, maybe she didn't like him because he so resembled the vehicle she loved the most, maybe because she blamed this thing for Kobolt being away from her, but she hated him the most, especially with a taser lying helter-skelter next to her hand. She glanced at the arguing Deceptions; it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

In a moment she had grabbed it and leapt on the Harley's unsuspecting back, she managed to shock him a long time before Jetfire ripped her off his back and shook her until she dropped her weapon. Lugnutz snarled at the teenager but Jetfire held her protectively in his hand, the motorcycle snarled at her through his fingers.

"Let me kill it!"

"We need her to draw out Kobolt."

Although Selen couldn't understand their conversation but she understood her friends name, "Kobolt? Where is he?"

Jetfire switched to her language, "I don't believe you're in any position to make demands."

But Lugnutz had a devilish grin on his face, which he put as close to Selen as possible, "You want to see Kobolt?"

Selen trembled as one sharp edged finger stroked the contour of her face, she didn't like the malicious grin but she replied, "Yes."

"So, I'll take you there." Lugnutz pulled away from her

Jetfire closed his hand around Selen, " I thought the purpose of us keeping her was to keep her alive."

"Kobolt wants to know the human is alive, the human filth demands to see him lets give our prisoners what they want."

"If the others-"

"Then it dies," Lugnutz snarled at Jetfire, "What does it matter to us?"

Jetfire said nothing he opened his hand to give Selen to Lugnutz, Selen knew at once what was happening and she tried to climb away, but Lugnutz glared at her, his dark eyes glowing, and Jetfire had one last word.

"Don't draw attention to yourself, if you do you will be killed."

Selen knew that he was the rational, the one that could help her, she saw the most good in him so she stared pleadingly into the ember of the eyes and whispered loud enough to be heard by the creature, "Help me."

Lugnutz ripped her roughly from the larger Decepticon's hand; Selen didn't fuss as she was bundled like laundry into the canvas tarp. In the dark, cramped journey she thought about the life she left behind, where were the Autobots, were there any left to save them? What of her two new humans friends?

Then she was tumbling out of her wrapping onto the cold floor at Kobolt's feet.

"Selen?"

The girl scrambled up and Lugnutz caught her face snarling in his language then pushing her back where Kobolt caught her.

Something inside of her chest told her to attack Lugnutz and she felt like Kobolt was feeling the same but they held back and then the Decepticon was gone and Kobolt looked at Selen.

"Are you alright?"

Selen glanced down; her arms were covered in scratched and bruises (no telling what her legs looked like) "Oh yeah, don't worry I heal really quickly, what about you?"

Kobolt leaned back and tried to ignore the multiple spots of bubbled metal but Selen saw them, then looked at him so sympathetically and with such passion he yielded to show her.

"Will it heal?" Her voice was choked.

"Yes."

Selen gingerly touched the burn, it felt like rusted, brittle metal and it had warmth to it. Her cool hands seemed to sooth Kobolt and she laid her hands on it and concentrated like in some way she could heal it. "Did it hurt?"

Kobolts' silence told her all she needed to know but she decided to change the subject so he wouldn't feel guilty.

"Where are we?"

"Inside the Decpticon Seaskrape, this is where they are constructing Megatrons' shell."

"Why did they bring us here?" Selen asked Kobolt was quiet, he didn't want to tell her, "They wish to extract information from me."

"They torture you?" He was right to keep this from her, she was immediately concerned and leaned into him to clutch around his "waist".

"Correct, but I will not tell them what I know, and not what you possess also," Kobolt lifted Selen's mournful head, "You must not tell them, even if they threaten to scrap me."

Selen's eyes green eyes stared back, just as fierce, "You can't tell them either, if they threaten to scrap me."

Kobolt seemed to smile, and Selen thought for a moment that, despite the hopelessness of the situation, they would be fine when there was a rattling sound and something landed no her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8:False Senses

I'm sorry to say but this chapter is just an "I'm going to scribble something down and I hope it works" chapter I've returned to the doldrums of everyday school life and only have the prequel to Transformers (Ghosts of Yesterday) to keep me alive, I bought the movie novel too but yeah. I've just noticed tons of errors in my past chapters (spelling and grammar thankfully not key plot information) So thanks for not ridiculing me over them; I guess I just need to proofread better.

I am beginning to end this fanfiction, three to four more chapters and an Epilogue, I may do more chapters if I have to but its all written down on paper and its finished so you don't have to worry about never seeing the end of the story. However, I realized I don't have a sense of humor so if you could stick around after this story and submit reviews of my next (un-funny but an attempt at such) Fanfic that would be loved…forever, I'll even make it Transformers if you'd like.

Okay so I'm really bad at fillers and that is what this chapter is, so I just threw a lot of my theories about the fiction in there and ran with it, please enjoy. Either that or throw tomatoes at me.

The creature was not as alarming as it seemed, and it quickly jumped off her as she took in breath to scream, Selen held it back but her heart rate quickened as she choked out.

"What is that?"

The robotic thing emitted a series of tones in reply, obviously he had not quite learned English yet.

"This is Soundbyte, my partner." Kobolt answered her and then spoke something to the little guy that sounded like a radio signal and the smaller creature replied by turning to her and tilting its head in curiosity.

"He's so adorable," Selen couldn't help herself, she held out her hand and the creature stepped cautiously into it.

"We've been spying and taking messages to the Autobots." Kobolt stared at them as he spoke, amused as Selen tried to mimic what the little guy was saying and Soundbyte laughed, he broke off when Kobolt spoke to it again, Soundbyte listened to him like a little bird. Selen watched them in turn, curious about what Kobolt meant about "partner".

"Kobolt, is this a girl robot?"

Her friend raised his head and looked at her steadily, he looked as if he was about to laugh, "There is no physical gender within our race, before the Great War, however, there were Transformers that expressed qualities similar to that of a human female."

"How do you mean?"

"Before the war broke out there were some of us without weapons or aggressive natures, they would most likely fit your form of 'female' Transformers."

Selen thought for a moment, despite the impending doom, she was genuinely curious about the race she knew so little about, "What happened to them?"

"The Decepticon's destroyed them with ease."

"I hope that they won't destroy this spark, maybe…" Selen didn't know what 'maybe' would be, if it was non-aggressive it wouldn't be able to protect itself. After that thought she shivered, and not just from the cold, but Kobolt noticed it and looked at Soundbyte, then pulled the human girl closer to where his spark heated up his interior.

"Where are the other Autobots?" Selen asked suddenly, startling Kobolt from his state of false contentment.

"They are trying to reach SeaSkrape, but it seems that they will need some assistance from the human forces."

"Why? There are only a handful of Decepticon's."

"Of the high-ranking Decepticon's there is Sea Skrape, Starscream, Soundwave, Jetfire, Barricade, and recently created Bander with his partner Offbeam, and his brothers Glitch and Snake Oil. Lugnutz is independent, his presence is merely to…infiltrate and inform the Decepticon's of Autobot pursuits, he also has been following me since I departed from Cybertron."

"Why? He was ordered to?"

Kobolt looked at her, his eyes cryptic, "He is my brother."

His brother? Selen had mixed feelings; that horrid snarling thing was kin to Kobolt, who, so far, had cared for her and the spark. What would happen if Kobolt and Lugnutz fought, how could anyone kill their own brother? How could she kill her own brother if it came to it? It was the first time she remembered her family she had left behind, how would her parents, back from visiting her grandfather, react to find a demolished house and missing child she could never tell.

"How long has it been since we were captured?"

"Three solar days."

Selen must have awoken and not known because of the darkness that surrounded her hiding place before. "So there's no chance of saving the world before dinner?" She joked weakly.

Kobolt merely stared at her, compassionately, but she couldn't tell, she wanted to cry, but not in front of Kobolt, not in front of her strong friend who had gone through wars and trouble for most of the millennia. But he saved her by asking suddenly.

"Where is the spark?"

Selen replied by smiling mischievously and showed him where she had hid it, Kobolt's partner had disappeared to somewhere she noted as she fixed her hair up, but then Soundbyte whirred next to her, the little thing had manage to procure her canvas that she had been wrapped in before, she smiled gratefully at the creature and pulled the canvas around her delicately, then planted a gentle kiss on the little robots head. "Thank you so much."

They sat there, bunched together, for a long moment, each wondering what the other was thinking and then Kobolt interrupted the cold silence to confess.

"I went through some of your files, when I first researched you." Kobolt paused and waited for her to say something, when she didn't, he went on, "You humans have an odd way of fighting, and that strange way that you…." Kobolt searched for the word.

"Dance?" She knew what files her friend spoke of, the back files from her dancing and Kung fu days when she loved it, high school had changed that last year, when she had to think about getting a job to pay for college. "Yes, it is odd, but its how we express ourselves."

"I think, if we tried, we could-" Kobolt swiveled his head so quickly Selen thought something had hit him. He stared at the almost invisible door as Soundbyte drew closer to Selen, burrowing under her covering.

"Something is coming." Kobolt was completely still.

"What can we do?" Selen was charged and ready to help him in any way, but he shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do, but be silent and inactive, maybe in the struggle they will not realize your presence."

Selen didn't protest, she had to protect the spark and Kobolt would know the best way to protect her. If he thought she could slip underneath Decepticon interest, he had to be right.

"Move away from me."

Selen jumped up and scampered away from him, Soundbyte followed, an unusual contrast from his larger counterpart, she wrapped herself up securely and stared intently at the door.

And stared, she sat waiting for anything, slowly she relaxed but Kobolt stayed rigid and observant, she dare not speak and break his concentration. Eventually she felt sleepy, maybe it was the cold, or because she had slept so long, all of her senses felt dull.

Then the door was flung violently open.


	9. Chapter 9:Lite Hope

Okay Max pointed out that Soundbyte is the actual name of a Frenzy-ish character so I'm actually going to have to change the little guy's name. Which causes huge discomfort but Soundbyte is now Timbret. Isn't the Thesaurus Rex wondrous?

And the time in which this takes is very long, unlike how it seems to happen one after another.

Kobolt had several Decepticon's on him at once, they were small and built for a higher speed than his own, and the hateful Lugnutz seemed to lead the smaller creatures, making things difficult. Selen could do nothing but stare in pain and horror, she wanted to fight, but she was torn by her order to stay put, instead she watched, only turning away when Lugnutz landed a sickening blow on Kobolt's protective outer layer. She stayed huddled up even as the sound of metal faded away. She finally looked up when the room was empty and pushed away hot tears, machinery could be heard, if it was something coming back, she didn't know what she'd do.

But no, the doorway remained clear and ominously _open_, and Selen scrambled up to take the opportunity, Timbret poked his head out and whirred in alarm, but she ignored him and glanced both ways out of the door, this place couldn't be crawling with Decepticons, Kobolt said there were only a handful of larger ones, and then the smaller ones she could handle. Before she could rationalize she darted out of the doorway, nothing was there. Timbret poked his head out and beeped exasperatingly.

"What?" Selen asked him, the thing just stared innocently at her, she shook her head and started forward again. This time it screeched. "What?!" Selen was frustrated not only did she have to deal with being in the middle of a pack of robots who didn't care if she lived, in fact, would rather have her die, but now she had to deal with an alien language barrier.

Timbret looked like a child who couldn't quite figure out what he did wrong, but Selen sighed and let him down to face her.

"Show me, what ever you're trying to tell me." Timbret just stared at her, and she sighed and stood up.

Then suddenly he scrambled off to the left Selen sprinted after him, afraid to lose him, but it was clear he didn't want to lose her. He ducked, dodged, sometimes he'd double back, or stop, or change his mind altogether, Selen just prayed the little autonomous bot knew what he was doing. But then again, wasn't this a part of Kobolt…?

Which she almost stepped on in her absentmindedness, her friend took no notice, but stood poised as if listening, Selen sat next to him, she was exhilarated now. Every turn threaten a Deceptive face. To distract herself, Selen gazed at her injured hand, then noisily ripped off a strip from her canvas. Timbret jumped and stared confused at her but she explained.

"I have to protect myself, I'm sorry it's so noisy." She began wrapping the long canvas around her feet and hands, the effect made her look like something out of Mad Max, the ripped canvas draped around her to keep the rest of her body warm.

Timbret immediately hopped up onto her leg after she finished with this and said something to her. Selen stared and then guessed at his meaning, "Is this where Kobolt is?"

The thing reacted at its partner's name, he transformed onto a digital recorder, Maybe he wanted her to record a message for Kobolt.

"Kobolt." Selen began hesitantly, "We're safe, I don't know where but I escaped well the room at least, I'm not sure what I can do, but I wanted to help."

Selen was silent for a moment, and realized suddenly Kobolt was probably being totured right then.

"Please be okay." She whispered to herself and then stronger, "I'll stay where Timbret leads me, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Tears came again, Selen couldn't push them back, Kobolt was being hurt, they might not make it out alive together, "Please be okay," she repeated.

Timbret transformed into his bipedal form and touched one of her wet tears. The sounds it made were sympathetic, she wished she could hug something, anything, but she'd crush Timbret if she tried so instead she hugged her knees and forced a smile to her face.

"Don't tell Kobolt that."

Timbret slowly climbed down onto the floor and looked back several times before disappearing completely. Selen cried for a little longer, and eventually stopped. She sat there for a long time, thinking nothing, feeling everything. Then she began to go over her mind everything she knew about her enemy.

Lugnutz, SnakeOil, and Glitch were all very evil things, Glitch and Snake Oil she could deal with, however, an encounter with Lugnutz, the creature that had helped in the capture of Kobolt, or one of the other larger Decepticons she could not imagine lurking in the shadows would be fatal.

But Jetfire, he was different in some way, more of a calculating Decepticon, weighing and measuring consequences, if she could somehow convince him that the Autobots.

But then again, Jetfire had been around for a while most likely he knew which side he was on. But there was still a hope, just a hope. A plan slowly began to piece itself in her mind. If Timbret could somehow lead her to where the human electronics were, or even better to where Megatron was being rebuilt… But no, she had to think of the baby spark hidden in the shell of a gutted FM radio, held close by the mass of her hair. This is what needed the most protection and she would provide it for her, him…it.

Selen heard the scurry of small feet and Timbret's glowing eyes came back around the corner, he chattered and whirred when he reached her, obviously glad she had stayed put like she was supposed to. Selen was eager to hear from Kobolt.

"Selen" his voice was whispered, "Thank the All-spark you're so resourceful, Timbret can only transmit messages short range, we must continue to monitor the Decepticon's progress and relay it to Optimus Prime. Please, Selen, this is a dangerous task and unlikely that you will go by unnoted. I'd rather you stay put, but if you must, that is what you will have to do. Please take caution."

Selen nodded firmly as if Kobolt was actually there with her. Kobolt even paused before continuing "Be strong little friend."

Then Timbret stopped and looked expectantly her friend gave her a job and she intended to help him as much as she could.

"Alright, Timbret, show me what to do."


	10. Chapter 10:Plan B

Well, first thing I'd like to say is that most of the name drops in here are not going to appear later on they are merely name drops. Sorry.

Selen stood on the deck of the destroyer designated SeaSkrape, she wasn't worried that it would notice her presence; she instead glared out to the glimmering ocean. The deck was the least safe place for her to be, especially since there wasn't much to hide behind but Selen was more worried about Timbret.

In the course of time since Kobolt had given her a spying job she had managed to come in contact with Optimus and the remaining Autobots, which, thankfully, included all but Kobolt. She first told Optimus what had happened then asked him what she should do.

Timbret had transmitted the message but then realized that he had to leave the ship to reach the Autobots. While he was away he learned from a computer system how to make minimal conversation with her, but his main mission was to carry Optimus' startled reply, the Transformers thought she had been killed by the Decepticons and the spark taken. He wanted to know firstly how many Decepticon's were remaining, where and what exactly were their plans and the answer Selen sent back (with the help of Kobolt) was dire.

The Decepticon's Lugnutz, Jetfire, Bander, and one she had not known name Brawl, were all working on restoring Megatron's body for a new spark apparently. Mostly Selen was ignorant of the workings of actions but Kobolt had helped to explain as best he could. Apparently there were three unaccounted for, Soundwave, Starscream, and the refurbished Barricade that Jetfire and Lugnutz were mutinous about, but again Kobolt didn't have time to explain the politics of the matter.

The direst of all situations is the fact that the shell of Megatron was almost complete and that the empty metal of the All-spark had been pulled out of the empty hollow in the enemy's chest, they just needed enough energy to fuse it with the shard of All-spark the Autobots had. She could steal the All-spark metal but she didn't know if it was a fool's errand, so she replied to Optimus asking what she should do and what the best measure to protect everything that she cared about. That is why she stood, unprotected, on the Decepticon's base with a shrinking stomach and cracked lips as she waited for Timbret's return.

Selen missed a great number of things, like taking a shower, eating, water she didn't have to collect from empty hollows in the ship that tasted like metal which she hoped wouldn't kill her. And sometimes, even though she'd never say she'd miss it, she missed the smell of the North pole in the ice cream shop, the smooth texture of ice cream, the many flavors she had to deal with every day, she even missed the disgusting sugar-free kind that no one ate.

Selen suddenly became aware of a loud noise behind her but when she turned around, eyes flashing deadly enough to make any Decepticon take a step back in fear momentarily. Nothing was there, no matter how long she stood waiting, nothing came out of the interior of the base. The noise had to have been from below deck; fights often broke out in the base hold, but there was no way to be too sure. Suddenly then she heard the voice of Timbret calling from far away.

"Selen," he made the word into three syllables.

The teenager turned to pick up the weary little Autobot.

"Timbret, what news do you have for me?" she didn't waste time on formalities because Timbret didn't really know how to make small talk.

"Prime message Kobolt, Prime message Selen," the little robot had yet to learn articles and this trip obviously didn't solve that problem.

On the deck was as safe place as any to hear the message but Timbret wouldn't play it if he thought it unsafe.

"Go ahead."

Timbret concentrated and then said in Optimus' voice, "Please Selen Melbourne do not perform rash actions that could possibly terminate you, the young spark you carry or Kobolt that, of course, is your first priority. If you can manage to assist the hindrance of reviving the All-spark or Megatron and achieve that priority you may try to. It is also unsettling that Soundwave, Starscream, and Barricade are not nearby, whether Decepticon trickery or the result of inner conflict I am unsure. But keep watch on is happening within their base and reply.

"Currently we are mobilizing human forced to help us in freeing Kobolt, when the battle starts you will be in the most danger. A human squadron led by Captain Lennox is devoted to evacuating you from the scene. Please comply with their command. The Autobots are in great debt to you."

Timbret fell silent, Selen knew she should be happy, the Autobots were coming to help her, but she was irked that Prime doubted her priorities and care for the spark. To tell her something she already thought about every waking moment. But in her annoyance she didn't hear what caused Timbret to suddenly become alert, he transformed into his bipedal form, Selen turned in alarm.

Jetfire saw the movement and put his weapon systems online. Selen had no where to go and when Jetfire saw who and what she was she could tell he was angry, worse than angry if she could read his expression, he didn't put his weapons down.

"Don't move insect, I am far too eager to obliterate you."


	11. Chapter 11:Three times a charm

Okay, so maybe Jetfire wasn't the rational one she could deal with. Timbret quickly jumped and crawled into her canvas cloak, Jetfire saw the movement but was too busy being furious to care.

Selen was fearful as he stalked toward her but her face was still and calm, frozen more like it, because she knew Jetfire was using all his strength not to give her bodily harm. He was talking to himself and Selen could guess that he was not saying very nice things about her. Maybe anger issues were the reason he chose to be a Decepticon.

"What in the memory of the All-spark were you doing?" He hissed at her, she knew that she probably could die right now, "If any of the others had found out that I helped Lugnutz get you onboard I'd hear about it for a millennia."

"I'm sorry."

"Not to mention-" Jetfire stopped in his mentioning, "What did you say?"

Selen was calm as she could be; the first words that she said to her enemy were instinctual but now she wanted to mean it, "I apologize for threatening your status." In a pack of venomous snakes she added vehemently in her thoughts.

Jetfire was used to trickery, so he was immediately suspicious; but then again, even in the Decepticon's rank the lesser knew when to back down. His anger faded, a little.

"What are you doing up here human?"

Selen thought quickly, Kobolt told her to act animalistic in the presence of the Decepticon's, Jetfire already knew she could talk, so she couldn't play dumb, and he knew she was fierce too.

"I was looking for food," it was valid enough. She _was_ starving, the water could only slake her hunger so much, at least when she got back home she wouldn't have to worry about going on a diet. If she got home.

Jetfire didn't respond, how could he? The human girl's eyes unnerved him to begin with, even from when he first saw her and she asked for his help. Back then she seemed quick-witted, but now her comments were so simple that his complex mind couldn't argue or dismiss them. Jetfire is the rational one; Lugnutz would have dismantled her long ago.

Selen was thinking hard, despite her dormant outside, her mind was running through what she should do about not only the cannon in close proximity but what would happen if she became a prisoner again. She felt like she was playing a dangerous game even as she took a deep breath and asked a dangerous question.

"Why are you enemies with Kobolt?"

Jetfire's eyes of light narrowed, "It's not solely Kobolt who is my enemy, all weak Autobots are enemies to me."

"But why?" Selen prayed that her psychology class was right about questioning peoples motives, even now she had to pretend she was a child, knowing yet ignorant, if she could just instill doubt in Jetfire's mind, he could change it.

Jetfire was falling for it, not because he was gullible, but just like Selen saw, he still had a lot of good in him.

"Because it is far more rewarding to conquer, freedom isn't an option, the Decepticon's conquered and almost received the All-spark."

Selen was quiet, Jetfire was curios at what she would say next, she was too, she couldn't let him realize she was well aware of what they were fighting over, "Where is the All-spark?"

"Destroyed, by the human filth."

"So why are you fighting now?" Selen tried to keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice, the circular logic was infallible, and Jetfire knew it.

Jetfire was unsettled, he couldn't respond to the question, then he grew angry again, here was this simple, primitive human making him second guess himself, that wasn't his nature.

Selen could see that she couldn't weasel out of this, she would have to become a prisoner again, just as her bruises were starting to disappear. Her heart jumped at the thought of being in Lugnutz' control again. Jetfire noticed her fear but was confused due to the fact she wasn't running or trying to escape him. The hopeless expression on her face was so contrast with the savageness she had exhibited before.

But Selen was quickly thinking, how could she avoid capture without getting an arm blown off, or worse, to put the spark in danger.

Jet fire had to lead her through the heart of the ship, she walked in front of him, resigned, most of the Decepticons were well aware of her presence, how, she wasn't quite sure but several of them laughed at or with Jetfire, Selen didn't know what they were saying but when Glitch leapt at her, in jest she assumed, she instinctively counteracted leaving the smaller Glitch with a broken appendage and the regretful Selen with the large cannon closer to her back and a hurting hand, despite her precautions.

Selen expected to see Lugnutz at any corner leering at her, but he never came. They finally reached a smaller door and Jetfire growled out at her.

"The Autobot will be in here." It seemed like he was going to say more but he didn't.

As soon as the door closed Timbret leapt off her.

"What do?"

"Find Kobolt."

"Can not," Timbret replied unexpectedly, "Danger."

Selen suddenly knew why Lugnutz wasn't there; he was too busy torturing his brother. She didn't know what to do but Timbret was waiting for her orders, she had to do something, "Can we tell when they bring them in here?"

"Timbret? Yes."

Selen sighed, "Please?" and then Timbret was gone. As before when Timbret left she was wondering what she could do to help and pass the time, normally she would duck into one of the back holes and try to interpret exactly what was going on in the chamber where Megatron's body was being rebuilt and the last remnants of the All-Spark lay. But trapped here she could only wait.

She didn't have to wait long, Timbret came flying in from nowhere screeching wildly, just as he jumped into her hands the door burst open and Kobolt was flying back, thrown to the wall, he glared upward as Lugnutz came through the entrance, snarling.


	12. Chapter 12:Beginning of the End

Lugnutz looked pretty infuriated, perhaps because he had not received the information he desired from his violent methods, "I'm sorry I have to keep you alive brother, but I assure you that we will get the location of the Ener-" Lugnutz stopped short, he maybe cruel but he wasn't unobservant, he glared at Selen who stood frozen with Timbret protected in her hand. She breathed shallowly as time seemed to stop for her, and Lugnutz seemed to grin.

"Maybe we should ask the little human, let's see if she knows." Selen didn't understand what he was saying but the gesture of a cannon on his arm trained on her made her mind think only of the spark and how she could protect it if she was incinerated. But she didn't have to worry, Kobolt was far ahead of her, he tackled his brother and gave him a blow that would stun an elephant, but Lugnutz just screamed and shook off Kobolt with a blow from his cannon arm. The two fought fiercely but Kobolt was weary, Lugnutz threw him to the ground not too far from Selen. It took all of her strength and common sense not to rush out and protect her motorcycle friend. He stood over Kobolt, glaring down his cannon at his brother. "Fool, why, why do you protect this short lived lesser being?"

Kobolt answered with a shot from his low powered plasma gun his arm had transformed into when the fight first began. But Lugnutz was quick and the fight was quickly ended by a third party, Jetfire reached into the room and ripped the furious Lugnutz from the door, the smaller Decepticon shrieked curses and in English cried out to Selen, "I'll enjoy watching you die!"

The door was secured and presumably locked and Kobolt took his weapon system offline, Selen staqred toward him, he looked worse and well worn, brittle metal seemed to cover his body and Selen had more concern when she said, "Kobolt?"

He turned his back to her at first then slowly faced her, his metal exterior was riveted with gouges, but his eyes glowed brightly, "Selen."

She sighed and moved to embrace him just as he sat in exhaustion, she leaned down but when her hand touched him the heat burned her.

Kobolt turned at her sudden movement, "What's wrong?"

"You're burning hot," Selen hurried stripped a long and wide length off her canvas and told Timbret to find water to soak it in then kneeled beside Kobolt, concern knitting her face, she didn't know what was going on, "Kobolt, are you alright?"

If Kobolt had been human, he would have been breathing heavy and probably close to death with a fever, but he was made of sterner stuff. "I believe, " Kobolt winced at the sound of his raspy voice, "I can survive, my brother would never extinguish my spark before trying to defeat me totally, I still can manage to make him feel weak."

Selen looked sorrowfully at him and Kobolt felt almost guilty at the fact he thought that human emotion amusing. But luckily Timbret screeched in carrying a soaking heavy load with him. He teetered and fell causing Selen to smile. She took the canvas and pressed it to Kobolt's metallic covering. The water hissed a little as it touched him causing Selen to frown a little in curiosity.

"Why are you so warm?"

"It is common when we are exhausted to raise our body temperature."

"Oh, you're overheating?" Selen understood, although she never imagined putting a cloth on a smoking engine. After a moment the canvas grew hotter so she set it aside so it could release its heat.

"How were you captured?" Kobolt asked her abruptly and casually.

Selen looked down, not ashamed but disappointed, "Jetfire came out onto the deck while I was listening to Timbret's message to me." Selen remembered the way she had been feeling and thought about karma, "Then I think I made him angry, I was just trying to get him to let me go.

Kobolt laughed, an alarming rasping sound, nevertheless a laugh, Selen smiled and masked her panic. The cloth was cool again she picked it up again and began to repeat her care.

"Why do you do this?"

"What?" then she realized what he was talking about, "Because we care about one another." At Kobolt's look she spluttered on, "And it keeps the heat down, why do you not like it?"

"It is a method unheard of within our kind but it is efficient enough."

Timbret hopped up onto Kobolt and sunk down on his shoulder, they were probably talking but Kobolt didn't react. Selen thought again of how life would be if she got home, would Kobolt stay with her or go with his Autobots? Would she ever be able to think about college and school in the same way again? She had zoned out for a while, once again the water grew warm so Selen set it aside then looked up to Kobolt and gasped, "Kobolt?"

The bot was unresponsive, she though for maybe a second that he was dead but Timbret looked at her brightly so he had to be just…sleeping? But just in case she asked, "Is he still…functioning?"

Timbret bobbed his head and replied in explaination, "Energy saver."

Selen nodded, her jaw set, there were still some things she had to tell Kobolt, but she was afraid he'd laugh at her so she turned to the little recording bot.

"Okay Timbret, listen to me this is very important…."


	13. Chapter 13: Unknown Variable

Kobolt, true to his name, bolted upright and Selen slid right off him as he stood. She was tired, most of the night she had spent trying to lower Kobolt's temperature and when she finally did, she shivered because she didn't want to fall asleep on her friend, but during her slumber she must have slid closer to the spark that warmed him.

"Selen, we need to move."

Selen sleepily pushed the messy hair out of her eyes, "What?"

"The Autobots are attacking, I must join them."

Selen stared at him as he gave an equivalent of a sigh and picked her up gingerly, she leaned weakly against him as he shielded her, then he activated all of his weapon system, one twisting cannon and tore a livid hole in door. This force managed to pull Selen out of her daze.

"What's going on?"

"The Autobots are attacking, and we are leaving while we still can."

"How can I help?"

Kobolt didn't answer as he skid through hallways of the Decepticon base, firing again and again to open a way to the top of the ship.

Selen winced as they swung out into the open sea air, the sun flashing and glaring off the many sea going vehicles surprised her, but she didn't have much time to think about it as they swung up in the middle of a battle, Decepticon's shot out at human and Autobot forces alike. Fire and brimstone rained down and Kobolt bruised Selen rolling out of the way, the world became a confused mass of light, sky and waterline. Kobolt's roll took him next to Lennox's unit who was waiting to receive the teenage girl.

"Go Selen."

She wanted to refuse, but due to the heavy burden of what would happen if she did allowed her to watch Kobolt go. Even as incoming fire grazed over their heads and some even went over her friend she wanted to brave all and go to him.

Captain Lennox pulled the girl under the cover of the wreckage they had built up from, apparently, the vehicles that were supposed to evacuate them; a twisted helicopter, ruined parts of a plane. She sat up quickly and glared at Lennox, who, despite the circumstances realized her eyes were the same color as his little girl's only not so fierce and angry.

"You're Selen Melbourne right?"

"Yes sir." She graced the Captain with an answer to the redundant question before another missile exploded dangerously close and he turned back to provide cover fire.

"We can't get a chopper in here, enemy fire is too heavy." The man looked up as a missile flew over him to emphasize his point.

"We're trying to help the Autobots but there is just to many, the best thing you can do is stay back—"

"You need to divide your power," Selen interrupted uncharacteristically, she had played this game in the ice cream shop before, "One target for one half of the unit and a distraction or cover fire for the other. If you can concentrate your fire you can at least hurt one of them severely."

Lennox stared at the girl who suddenly felt self-conscious, she had never been in the military before, and it was most likely the stupidest suggestion the captain had heard. But obviously it was stupid enough to try, the captain turned and shouted out orders to his men to concentrate on one creature and when it was clear to fire at them. The Sabot rounds stopped but became amazingly concentrated, the first target was Bander; he was fighting Bumble Bee who was having a hard time due to the size and skill of his opponent. He struggled valiantly but in vain he was tossed away from the side of the disguised base, but his presence no longer hindered the sabot rounds, Selen turned away, anything dying disturbed her greatly.

"Good Call" Lennox yelled back at Selen who merely nodded, suddenly an explosion rocked the ship, and as the humans watched two of the Decpticons. But at the humans' successful attack; Glitch, accompanied by the band of tiny 'bots much like him, began to attack.

"Run girl!" Epps yelled and pointed to the edge of the destroyer where she could run and hide until they managed to beat off their little aggressors. Selen again did not protest, she scrambled up and out of where the humans were bunkered down and sprinted towards the designated area, but from nowhere a familiar shape blocked her path.


	14. Chapter 14: Finality

**Author's note: You're going to hate me, but there is a Epilogue so after everyone reads it I'll put up the continuation so please stay tuned eh?**

Snake Oil immediately opened fire on the human girl, and she quickly dodge the missiles, surprising the Decepticon as easily as she was startled by the sudden appearance of Timbret, he landed on her head and began to chattering madly at Snake Oil who laughed. Selen took the distraction to dodge closer to the Decepticon, threw the canvas tarp over him, kicked him squarely in the chest area. When Snake Oil was down Timbret _fired_ the result singed her hair and the vending machine snarled in pain and ripped the fabric apart.

Selen took a fighting stance automatically, open hands, one foot forward, the other back, Timbret tickled her head, probably recharging the small fireball weapon system he had.

Snake Oil snarled, he was fast and deadly and accurate but only in comparison with the large hulking shapes of its associates, used to fighting at distances and being the lesser close hand. He was helpless as Selen dodged under his guard and using her legs as springs shot upward and used the heel of her palm to give a blow that would paralyze a human, it merely infuriated Snake Oil. He lunged repeatedly at her, and finally he hit her.

The blow, though slight, knocked Selen down, Snake Oil cast a shadow over her, she stared calmly into his eyes, unafraid of her demise. But not now, Snake Oil stopped short, something close to surprise registered on his face as fire bloomed from his chest.

"Hey kid!" It was Epps again, "get out of there!"

He was telling her this because looming from the side of the ship was Megatron.

More like Megatron's shell being pulled from the body of the ship, Jetfire and Soundwave were protecting it fiercely and even Starscream was disabling forces everywhere. His call was surprising to the Autobots and humans alike.

"Decepticons," he bellowed, "retreat."

This proved harder to do, many were small and very much absorbed in their battles, but Jetfire shot out at them. Helping them to get free. Lugnutz snarled at the order and hit Kobolt a parting blow. As he turned away Kobolt took one lasting shot as him, this proved to be a fatal mistake.

No one knew how Selen did it; her body was weak from hunger, and lack of sleep, not to mention she wasn't the quickest in the world. She was weak but how she managed to pull together enough strength only the All-spark, God, and the spark that lay tight across her head knew why. Perhaps she knew what Lugnutz was going to do, causing her to act quicker than normal. She shouldn't have been there so fast though.

But nevertheless she did it. Selen leapt over the pile of debris that protected her and seemed to fly over the ground. Everything seemed to slow down, she seemed not to notice the pain in her legs and she managed to jump and knock into Kobolt just as the explosion from the plasma projectile waved over them.

Kobolt, made of an exoskeleton, although brittle, that was effectively protective and used to battle immediately leapt up and fired wildly at the departing Lugnutz and almost leapt off the edge of SeaSkrape but Prime took hold of him.

"This is not the battle you need to be concerned with," he rumbled softly, "There are more important things to be concerned about."

Prime was right because, after all, Selen was weak, she hadn't had food or proper sleep in more than a week and she wasn't used to the shock or aftershock of a plasma blast delivered from an alien creature. Selen lay unmoving on the ground, her eyes were open and as Kobolt stalked up within the circle of humans and Autobots alike she smiled up at him. One human held her hand tightly, as if that could keep her alive long enough for a happy ending, Captain Lennox saw his baby girl dying in her place and couldn't shake it from his mind so he held on to her and muttered useless words, "You'll be alright, I radioed in a chopper from one of the destroyers. You'll be alright." She didn't reply because Ratchet had given her strict orders not to talk.

"Her ribs are broken and puncturing her lungs, if she moves, the damage will be extensive but if she doesn't get proper treatment within half a solar hour…" This comment from Ratchet was directed solely at Prime who nodded in acknowledgement.

Selen smiled up at Kobolt and reached out her hand, Lennox moved aside so the Autobot could kneel and take her hand, it was warm. "Kobolt."

"Selen."

With her other hand she reached behind her head where the impact had turned the plastic shell of the radio into shards of green kryptonite, she winced the whole time, "Ratchet," she breathed as blood dripped from her mouth. The spark was glowing brightly with an inner light as Ratchet reached down to take it she turned to Kobolt and continued, "Are you okay?"

She seemed to be asking more than that, Kobolt stared at her, "I will be."

"Good, "Selen sighed and held back a cough.

They sat together in silence for a moment and the onlookers, Bumble Bee, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus stared quietly at them. Selen first addressed these onlookers, "Thank you everyone for protecting me."

Then she turned to Kobolt and gave a small cough before smiling again, "There is so much I want to say."

Ratchet spoke up, lurching forward a little, " Selen I would advise against communication, it will further—"

"No, Ratchet, I know, this is important." Selen breathed out the words, "Kobolt, I know you don't understand us, but…don't live…in the past. Don't" she winced, "Don't look for revenge or justice, I'm happy..." she had to stop for a moment, "All I…" but the rest of the words didn't come out, her mouth moved but all that came out clear was one word, "Love".

And with that Selen died.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Epilogue:

Lucy finished the last words of her first well written public speech; sadly it was at the funeral of her best friend.

A funeral full of lies, Lucy told herself to justify the tears, lies paid for by the government in the form of flowers, flags, they gave her honors and her family would never know the truth.

But then again the lie was easier to believe, they told her parents that she had died in a motorcycle accident, told them she wasn't experienced enough to be driving. Only Lucy knew that Selen was skilled enough to drive a motorcycle, she had screamed at the police officer.

That's when she met the troops that stood along side Selen as she died, over the gravesite Lucy glanced through tear-stained eyes at the group of conspicuous troops, the group that she soon would be part of. They had told all, and she had demanded that after college she join their secret band of protective agents. But now, now she had to cry.

One by one the people of the town of Costa left, the troops dropped their flowers on the grave, giving their regards to the family.

"She was a good girl." Lennox told her mother compassionately, he seemed like he wanted to say more but he walked away with his baby and his wife.

Lucy turned away and walked into the woods, away from the grave, away, away. She couldn't think any more so she almost walked into the Transformer that stood waiting on her. Lucy took a moment to compose herself, then stated flatly, "They believed it."

The girl wiped away the tears as best as she could and the robot looked down at her, "What will you do now Selen's friend?"

There was a moment, "Selen was the best thing that could ever happen to me, now she." All composure left Lucy and she practically collapsed.

But Kobolt didn't try to comfort the human, but he didn't know what to say, humans were so short lived and fragile. Maybe he thought if he touched this girl she would break, just like Selen. Instead he said, "I know."

Optimus Prime was waiting on Kobolt so soon the small Autobot walked away from the human and joined up with him. The leader stared hard at Kobolt, if anything, this grief was not unknown to him.

"What will you do now?" Optimus rumbled quietly.

"I'll retrieve Prowl from space, then inform him of Selen's idea, then I will proceed to send him here." The answer surprised Prime, he was thinking of a revengeful answer, Kobolt continued, "I then will continue on and find other Autobots, they might not of heard your transmission."

Optimus became alarmed, "That's irrational! Searching throughout deep space is inadvisable, what if you encounter Decepticon forces? You will be alone and unprotected!"

"My perspective on existence has become recalibrated, besides, I have an inclination towards safety."

"How can you be certain?" Optimus demanded, folding his arms, the little Autobot was being incomprehensible.

Kobolt was silent for a moment, "Optimus are you familiar with the human term "guardian angel'?"

"Vaguely."

"I believe that humans are correct on that aspect," and with that, Kobolt turned and walked away from Prime.

Optimus watched him go, shook his head and turned around to rejoin with the group.

Bumble Bee darted forward, desperately lurching forward, and caught the ambiguous ball of metal and it giggled in delight at its capture.

Ironhide glanced over at the little creature in Bumble Bee's arm, robots didn't _giggle_ and that one shouldn't be an exception. But he had a charge of his own to deal with.

Ratchet was gently repairing Jetfire he not only had sustained injuries while wrenching the remains of the Cube away from Decepticon forces, then when he approached the Autobots, Ironhide was very intent on disabling his ability to sustain himself, and was assisted by Kobolt.

Selen had given in life, and she gave as much in death. When Jetfire saw her throw herself in front of something more powerful he reprogrammed his opinion of how humans functioned, and then reconsidered his alliances. He had presented the crushed molten and frozen shell of the All Spark in repentance for his ignorance.

Then Timbret played a message from Selen to Kobolt, it had very personal things in there, she told him not to be defeated by her loss and among other things told the Autobots a theory about lightning. She believed the static electricity from the atmosphere could probably restore some of the All-sparks effects.

Selen had told Timbret a lot of information about the human world they did not think to know, but most of it was for Kobolt and it would stay within the little 'bots memory until he rusted away.

However, she did _not_ give them the answer to Bumble Bee's problem, nor give them any clue what to name the thing.

The little thing charged another bolt of electricity into Bumble Bee, his senses heightened at the imps touch and in his distraction she slipped out of his grip and scampered towards Ironhide, recently she had taken a liking to him.

The new addition to their team had many unexpected powers, like the electric power and her fierceness coupled with a deep compassion not seen in mechanoids. The little Autobot was an enigma, perhaps because she was "raised" by a human whose attitudes were only a byte in their processors. But it was clear that Selen raised her, the creatures voice patterns mimicked Selen's (causing Kobolt to recoil around the creature even though she seemed very much devoted to him) and it only knew a little bit of their language. Ratchet had made her from the redundant parts of him that were traditionally used for repairs, these parts had originally been angled and sharp. But now she looked very bubbly, round, and uncharacteristic even for an Autobot. Her favorite thing to turn into was, ironically, a robot, where she had seen it they couldn't tell but it was one of her many forms she used to interact with humans.

Bumble Bee pulled the child up and exclaimed (half-desperately) "Tell me what you sense, what's around us?"

The creature quieted down immediately, one of its many skills was it amazing perception, not only could it sense their presence, it could find the exact placement of organics and living creatures of the like. But nothing was able to find her it seemed, a deadly power indeed. The Autobots had to take heed where they stepped.

When Ratchet had finished her construction and used the All-spark to merge the creature to her shell he had called everyone to see. The child had sensed a den of organics under Ironhides' feet, if the monster of a truck had put his foot down it would disturb the structure and potentially collapse the den. She then concurred that the only way to stop the giant was to come between him and them.

Optimus and Bumble Bee to prevent the loss of the newborn tackled Ironhide airbourne and when they both recovered the adorable Transformer transformed her arm into a sizable cannon and shot the weapon specialist in the chest plate, if she had been full sized she would have hurt him severely, this automatically made Ironhide her friend.

"Bubble Bee!" The imp singsonged in a mechanized version of the humans voice, Bumble Bee felt guilty for the lack of a designation, she was just so cute sometimes the way her bright purple eyes looked up at him.

But so human, the robot acted like a human child, which was perfectly fine…for a human child. She would climb trees, save animals, giggle, and dance among other abnormal things. But then she would become harsh, turn online her weapon system, taser, laser, cannon or whatever she managed to develop next whenever something or someone was threatened. She even had managed to produce surgical tools after Ratchet's design (which delighted the Autobots even though they didn't show it). All and all she was a fierce ball of metal and the personification of a Swiss Army knife.

"Optimus' coming" the child chirruped, holding its feet and rocking back and forth. Sure enough after a moment the footsteps of Optimus could be heard. After a short while he entered the clearing.

"Where's Kobolt?" the child asked brightly, Bumble Bee noticed she clamped onto him for support, almost like she knew the answer.

Kobolt is traveling to find Prowl and bring his crew here. Prowl would understand more about Selen's theory of this electricity from the sky more than any bot." Optimus told the others privately what he would do after.

The others acknowledged his pointed but the innocent Autobot replied with a note of concern in its voice.

"Then who's in the trees?"

Ironhide turned his fully operation cannon to where the child was pointing, but he couldn't see anything. He knew to trust the youngling though; he was probably the one who would someday be the first to put his spark in her hands. She tilted her head slightly then let go of Bumble Bee. Ironhide lowered his cannon slightly as the little one approached the tree line.

"Well what do we have here?" A familiar voice to all but the youngling exclaimed from the shadowed trees. Blue eyes joined the purple as Arcee picked up the youngling.

The new bot had ironically taken a motorcycle for her form, she looked svelte and defenseless but the Autobot's knew she packed a punch.

"Looks like there has been a lot of fun without me." Arcee said, looking up from the joyous little bundle in her mechanized arms.

And despite the fact that times were to be rough ahead, the handful of Autobots knew, for now, things could go right on their new home of Planet Earth.


End file.
